


Tell me about the zombies

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Holden and Bill meet all kinds of criminals during their research.
Kudos: 6





	Tell me about the zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Shortfic written for 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.

"Thank you so much for seeing us Mr Zsasz", Holden said after he had explained the recording equipment and gone through all the standard FBI spiel, "We're here to-" 

"You're here to talk about the zombies. I know", Victor Zsasz twisted in his chair and tugged at the collar of his top. Had the guards not been insistent, he would have remained shirtless. As it was, they had wrestled a shirt onto him while Holden and Bill looked on. 

"Who are the zombies Victor? May I call you Victor?", Holden asked. Bill lit up a cigarette, he could already see where this interview was going to end up. People were always so fascinated with those deemed clinically insane, the reality was their interview data just wasn't that valuable. There wasn't as much you could extrapolate from it. 

"You understand don't you, why I had to liberate the zombies", Zsasz was leaning forward, straining at his handcuffs. 

"Why don't you help me understand Zsasz", Holden said, "How do you find these zombies?"

"They're everywhere, I don't need to find them. They come to me so I can rescue them", Zsasz whispered, prompting Holden to lean in to hear him. Then Zsasz leapt forward, though not far as he was already at the limit of his chains. 

"You came here so I could rescue you", Zsasz wailed as guards came charging in at the sound of trouble. 

Bill sighed and massaged his temples. It was going to be one hell of an interview. 


End file.
